Someone For Dib
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Eleventh chap up. A new girl moves to Dib's hometown and meets him at school. Will she be like all the others and avoid him, or will she be different? Rating changed due to Dib burning kid's skin off.
1. Something's Wrong With This School!

A/N: I wrote this story because I have no life and this seemed like a good use of my time. If it's kind of bad I don't mind cause it was just for fun.

Disclaimer: How could I own this? I'm too poor to even own the dvds XD

OC: Name: Adria. Sex: Female. Age: 11. Appearance: Short black hair just above the shoulders. Big dark brown eyes. Wears a dark purple t shirt and blue jeans most of the time. Character: Not much too say about her, except that she too believes that Zim is an alien. She just isn't as obsessed over that fact as Dib is. In fact she's pretty nuetral about it. The whole him taking over the earth thing ticks her off a bit though and she hopes Dib will defeat him.

Now on to the story:

"Moooom, I'm leaving now!"

I yelled as I raced down the stairs.

My mom sighed from her chair in the kitchen.

"Honestly dear you haven't even had any br-"

"That's okay mom I'm not hungry!"

I said quickly as I ran out the door. I sprinted to my school, which was only a few blocks away, and made it inside as the second bell rang. Walking to my classroom I stepped inside and my first thought was:

"What the heck?!"

There were two boys - I mean one boy, the other one was obviously an alien, what with the green skin and all - standing on top of their desks facing one another, both in angry, battle stances. I just blinked and calmy walked to my seat, observing the guys fight verbally.

"Oh yeah! Well that first assumption might have been wrong, but I can still prove that your an alien Zim! Mark my words, one day the world will see you for who - what - you really are. And when that day comes your little plan to take over the earth will be ruined!"

The extra-terrestrial scoffed and pointed angrily at the boy.

"I don't know what your talking about, Dib-Filth, I am a normal human worm baby, there is nothing to prove. Besides you'll never be able to prove that the glorious Zim is a actually an alien. No one will ever believe you!"

"Hey wait a minute! You just admitted to being an alien just now! Everyone heard you too! Didn't you?!"

He turned to face the crowd of learning-impaired idiots, who wouldn't know that an army of soul sucking zombies were in the room with them until it was too late, and their useless brains had been devoured.

"Only you believe that Zim is an alien Dib-Loser."

A guy that was way to burly and muscle bound for his age snickered

"Yeah, and only weirdo's like you believe in stuff like that!." A girl in the back of the class teased.

Dib looked at them in disbelief.

"Oh come ON! He JUST admitted it! Why won't you believe me?! I know you guys aren't the smartest beings in the univeres, but STILL...!"

"Settle down Dib, and Zim or I'll have the whole class stay in after school detention for a month!"

Mrs Bitters barked out irritably. The two enemies sat down in their seats still glaring at each other.

I heard Dib whisper to Zim:

"Curse you Zim! One of these days I will prove to the world that you are an alien once and for all!"

Zim smirked.

"Yeah right, Dib-Stink. Your pathetic race is so dumb, they'd never realize what the clever Zim was EVEN if I took off my brilliant human disguise. Your fighting a losing battle and you know it! Zim will always be victorious!"

Dib looked really fustrated and annoyed, and I felt sorry for him and wanted to help him, but at the same time I didn't want to be around him. He was too weird. And though I believed that Zim was an alien too, I wasn't as obsessed about it as he was.

I barely payed any attention as Mrs Bitters continued talking and class resumed normally.

-

At lunch I saw Dib sitting by himself.

Instead of eating he was watching, well more like glaring, at Zim.

I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head as he scrutinized the alien boy.

Suddenly he stood up on the table with a water balloon in his hand, where the heck it came from I don't know, and aimed it at Zim. It hit him on his back and he screamed and ran out of the lunchroom.

I blinked at the scene and shook my head

"Moron." I muttered.

The weird shit that seemed to happen at this school amazed as well as annoyed me. As if my life wasn't hell enough I had to deal with this crap too.

Dib suddenly cried out "You see?! Zim can't stand water because he's an alien! If it touches his skin it will burn him. Do you believe me now?!"

"Oh shut up Dib." A random person said 'Maybe he just doesn't like water. Some people don't idiot."

Dib looked aghast at the boy.

"No, that's not it! He's an alien I tell you! He can't eat the food here either. It will make him sick. He can't handle earth food."

"This cafeteria food will make anyone sick." A girl snickered.

"Yeah it's disgusting!" Another guy I recognized from class said.

"Let's throw it at the Dib-Freak." The same guy said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Before I knew it, all kinds of food was flying at Dib, knocking him off of the table and to the floor. I think someone even threw a rock at him. Ouch.

He got up looking furious.

"You people are animals!" He said enraged "I don't even know why I'm trying to save this race!"

Having said that, he marched out of the room, and I watched him leave feeling bad for him.

"


	2. A New Friend?

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

I left the lunchroom and started to look for Dib. As much as I didn't want to be around him, I thought that what those kids had done was really cruel and that at least one person should be on his side. I walked around the school and then heard two voices talking outside an empty classroom. Two voices that I recognized. Dib and Zim. I went to the classroom and opened the door a crack, then peeked inside. What I saw freaked me out big time. There was Dib with a huge tank of what looked like water strapped to his back, shooting it at Zim through a tube sticking out of the tank. Zim was dodging as best as he could and attacking Dib with a gadget that shot muffins out at him when he pressed a button on it.

I blinked and thought about my options. 1) I could leave and pretend that I never saw the display. 2) I could run to the principal and tell him what was happening. 3) I could try to stop the battle somehow, though I could get hurt in the process. Or 4) I could do nothing and continue watching the scene. Naturally I opted for the latter.

I observed as an abnormally huge muffin smacked Dib in the face sending him falling to the ground. Zim laughed victoriously and stood over Dib with something that looked like a ray gun clasped in his hand.

"You should have known that you couldn't beat the awesome Zim, you stupid worm baby.. Now it is time to aknowledge your defeat, Dib-Stink. This is the end for you!'

Dib surprisingly didn't look upset. As a matter of fact he grinned.

"This is not over yet Zim. Far from it as a matter of fact."

After saying this, he grabbed the alien by his legs and yanked them hard. Zim fell to the ground with a startled gasp, his ray gun flying out of his hand and landing a short distance away from him. Now Dib scrambled up and hovered over him.

"It is you who will now suffer Zim."

He started squirting the alien unmercifully with water, getting him completely drenched. The extra-terrestrial's skin was now steaming and he was cursing violently. Suddenly he pressed a button on a watch, that didn't look like a normal watch, on his wrist and an unearthly-looking suit appeared on him.

"Aha! You cannot possibly harm Zim with water now. This suit is completely water-resistant. Your going to have to do better than that, Dib-Monkey."

"Curse you Zim. Curse you!"

It was obvious that he was in a bind. I figured that he hadn't thought of a better plan than soaking the alien with water. Or at least that's what I thought until he pulled out something from the pocket of his jacket. It was a small weird looking device.

"I was expecting you to try to protect yourself in this way, so I thought of this. Acid can eat through anything. And coincedentally that's just what I thought to bring. It is time for you to meet your doom Zim."

That said, he pressed a button on the device and what I assumed was acid shot out from a hole in it and sprayed Zim, forming holes in his suit were it hit him. Zim cried out in agony, falling to the floor and rolling around in pain. I silently cheered Dib on, glad that he had thought of something so cool. Dib looked victorious, and Zim stood up, glaring furiously at his enemy.

"As much as it pains me to admit defeat, I see that I cannot win against you. You may have won this time, Dib-Stink, but next time it is I who will be victorious!"

Having said that he raced to the door that I was behind and shoved it open. I went flying to the ground and he ran passed me, steaming with anger. I groaned in pain and sat up, glaring at where the alien had ran off. I then stood up and saw that Dib was staring at me in surprise.

"You were watching us?"

"Uh...kind of."

"Then you know Zim is an alien, right?"

He was staring at me with an excited and hopeful expression.

I nodded.

"That goes without saying. I mean the green skin is kind of a dead give away."

He practically whooped with joy when I said that.

"Finally! A person who believes me! Another being who can see through that poorly designed disguise and spot that alien for who he is really is! I'm so happy I could hug you!"

And that's just what he did. Shockingly I wasn't disgusted like I probably should have been. I mean, even though I know that Zim is an alien, the boy is a bit obssesed, branding him as a loony in my book. But still...I think he needs someone to be on his side. It didn't seem like anyone even liked him, and I really did feel bad for him. Which is why I didn't stop him when he hugged me, or pull away, which wasn't neccesary to do anyway, because he caught himself almost immediately and pulled away.

"Uh...eh heh...sorry about that."

I grinned, waving away his apology.

"It's fine. You know we should probably be getting to class. Lunch has been over for awhile now."

"Crap, your right! Mirs Bitters will have our heads for being late, probably literally, let's go."

And so I walked to class with the boy that I had wanted to avoid for so long, but who I kind of wanted to get to know better now.

A/N: I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the other one's if I can come up with any more. Does like Nny and stares up at the ceiling By the way, watch out for soul sucking zombies on your way out. Some random reviewer 'squee's' and runs away. Seriously guys take care. Bye for now. 


	3. You Want ME To Help?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquz does. Get over it.

Well, I have to say that I've learned a lot about Dib during the rest of the week, and the thing that struck me most was how very...SMART, he was.

Oh sure most of the school thought he was a crazy lunatic - which he kind of was - but he was also highly intellegent for his age.

Heck, he was pretty darn ingenuis period.

The one problem though was that he only seemed to want to use his overly developed brain for one purpose:

'Defeating' the alien Zim.

I slapped my hand to my forehead with a sigh, as I watched him run through the hall after said extra-terrestrial shooting at him with a new chemical substance that he had invented to destroy his green skinned fiend.

He had told me as we walked to school together, and he struggled to balance the huge metal container on his back that held the yet-to-be-tested liquid, that it was 60 percent stronger that any other liquid, including acid, and could no doubt take the alien down with a single spray.

The thing is...he hadn't been able to catch up to the inhuman being long enough to do more than merely graze his shoulder with a thck stream of the stuff.

You see, Zim was wearing a pair of very odd shoes that seemed to allow him to move at nearly the speed of sound, and therefore making it extremely difficult for my large headed friend to reach him.

The result was that quite a few students that were simply walking down the hall got hit with the strong chemical.

It wasn't a very pretty scene.

The innocent victim's skin bubbled and then melted off, slithering away and revealing bone underneath.

Like I said...it wasn't pretty.

The only reason that I hadn't gotten hit was because I had wisely given both of the idiots a wide berth, and simply watched the mayhem with silent dissaproval from the sidelines.

Soon, Mrs Bitters appeared and calmed things down in her own terrifying way, and everyone who had been smart enough to flee or anyone who simply hadn't gotten injured went to their classrooms as if nothing out the the ordinary had happened.

The rest of the poor things got sent to the nurses office, and I wondered how the heck a school nurse could fix the horrible injuries that they had been given.

I waited for Dib to walk with me to class, but unfortunately him and Zim got sent to the principals office for 'disturbing the school' and so I went on my own.

To my surprise Dib came back to class fairly quickly, followed by a quietly seething Zim.

Both of them sat in their assigned seats and I raised my eyebrow in first Zim's direction, who was now trying to fix his 'shoes' that looked like they had gotten ruined by Dib's chemical substance, and then in Dib's, who looked like he wanted to strangle the alien's neck right about then.

I frowned at him and whispered,

"Your going to have to do something other than trying to attack him with liquid. I know that's the irken's weakness, but trying to take him out with it doesn't really seem to be working too well."

His scowl deepened and he sunk low in his seat.

In a fustrated tone he replied,

"I know, I know. But what can I do? I've exhasted all of my ideas. That's why I'm stuck at using liquid. For all of my vast knowledge, I can't seem to think of a single thing that I haven't already tried."

"Hmm...what about food?"

"Done it."

"Catching him in a net?"

"He won't be fooled that easily."

"Infiltrated his ship?"

"Only a thousand times!"

I sighed, trying to think of another thing that he might not have already attempted.

"Used heat instead of simply water or any other liquid to burn his skin?"

"D-hmm...actually I don't remember if I've tried that yet. I'll have to check the episode guide to see."

"Check the...what? Oh nevermind. So, are you going to try it?"

A slow, manic grin spread over his face, and he said darkly, almost as if to himself,

"Yes. Yes, I believe I WILL try that tactic! After all, what have I got to lose? And who knows: It might actually work! Muhahahahaha!"

As soon as those words were uttered, he let out a loud, insane laugh, and I shook my head at his weird antics, while Mrs Bitters hissed at us threateningly and warned us to 'stop acting like the imbeciles we were before she manually extracted our empty brains from our heads and put them into someone's skull who deserved them.'

Dib immediately quieted down and whispered to me,

"We should make a plan for how we're going to attack Zim."

I looked at him in surprise.

"You want me to help?"

I asked increduously.

"Well of course, who else? Now, here's what we're going to do..."

As he urgently whispered the 'plan' to me, I glanced at Zim out of the corner of my eye and noticed with no amount of surprise that he was observing the two of us suspiciously.

While still half-listening to Dib's plan, I groaned inwardly.

What have I gotten myself into?!

A/N: Weeeell...I FINALLY updated. Tell me what you thought of this short, not too eventful chapter.


	4. Forming A Plan

A/n: This chapter is dedicated to Joe-Merl. Sorry if I got your username wrong I'm under a bit of stess right now. You know who you are.

Disclaimer: I own Dib! Well...in my dreams anyway. Dib: You do not own me, no one does! Adria: Uh huh, I do! (Hugs Dib tightly and doesn't let go.) Dib: Somebody...help me...

"You...have got...to be kidding me."

I smiled at the big headed boy sheepishly, and gave a small shrug.

"Hey, you said you wanted my help right? So now your going to get it. Okay listen up-"

"Wait a minute, what about MY plan? It's a lot better than the one you want to use."

I sighed and spoke to him as a mother would speak to an uncomprehending two year old.

"Look Dib, I like your plan okay, but...think about it for a second. Filling water balloons full of boiled water and throwing them at him might work out just as well as throwing cold water balloons did. In other words - not at all."

My irritated friend crossed his arms and let out an angry huff.

"Yeah well...it might have been worth a try."

I shook my head and said firmly,

"No, it wouldn't have been. Then if it didn't work, not only would we have failed in defeating him, but he would figure out what we were trying to do and be able to retaliate."

Finally he had to admit that I was right, albiet he did so reluctantly, and he decided to work on the new plan right away.

"Okay...let's see...the equipment we will need will be fairly simple to get, so that's a good thing at least. I can grab them from my house. "

"Okay that sounds good. You know...you can make the steel torch thingies on your own since your so smart and a-"

"Geez Adria! For one their not called 'steel torch thingies' their very advanced flame thrower...thingies. Second of all...I want your help with making them.

I pushed my short brown bangs out of my eyes and stared at him in confusion.

"I thought that I was just supposed to help you attack him. Why do I have to help you make the gadgets too?"

"Because it was YOUR idea to use the 'fire guns' or whatever you want to call them, in the first place.

He said in a very matter-of-fact way.

I sighed and nodded. He was right...as usual. It WAS my idea, and so it was only fair to help him with it.

And so we, or rather Dib, gathered what we would need to make the weapons.

Afterwards, the two of us set to the task of making the weapons.

It was rather difficult work, but Dib knew what he was doing and he instructed me on what to do, so I tried hard to follow his orders, and soon we had finally completed the job.

I stared upon the finished products with a doubtful expression, and Dib looked even more disappointed with the 'weapons of destruction' than I did.

They looked like bulgy, complex water guns. Definitely nothing too impressive at any rate.

The only difference from said guns, besides their size, was that instead of just one button, there were two, a red button and a blue one.

Also there were 4 fairly big gun holes, making it look distinctly different from a normal gun.

Oh, and let's not forget that they were loaded with four different substances, as well. Each one picked especially to bring down the extra-terrestrial known as Zim.

Still, neither me or Dib were very impressed at all, and I could tell that he was regretting the decision to trust my opiniion.

"This will never work! I KNEW we should have just gone with my idea in the first place!"

He said angrily, glaring at me accusingly.

"Don't worry, it HAS to work. Remember you decided at the last minute not to just try fire...hence the reason for the two buttons and four holes."

I said with a calm tone, reaching for one of the guns.

As I held it, I thought about pulling the trigger to try it out, but thought better of it. We were in Dib's room after all, and I didn't want to burn any of his stuff to a crisp...or something even more devastating.

As if reading my mind, he snatched the object from me and said in a resigned tone,

"Alright, fine. Since we've already gone through the trouble of making the dumb things, we might as well use them. But remember, not until Saturday. I don't want to try this at school...I could get something a lot worse than a lecture OR detention if I burn the school down, or something even more damaging than that."

"Your right, as usual. Okay so we'll go to his house, and then we'll attack him there. It will be perfect because he won't be expecting us!"

I said with an excited tone.

Dib didn't look convinced, though.

He leaned his face towards mine and dropped his voice a few octaves, though we were the only ones in the room, and he whispered ominously,

"Oh yes he will. He most certainly will be expecting us. He always knows when I'm coming. Somehow, though I'm not sure how, he ALWAYS knows when I'm going to be there. It's like he's freaking PHYSIC or something! Or maybe...he just has cameras hidden on the outside of his house, I don't know. Whatever the reason, he is always able to sense my arrival, and he's always prepared to attack. Only this time we'll be trying something that he won't be expecting, so we DO have the upper hand there. He won't even know what hit him!"

Here, he pulled back and started laughing insanely, like before at school, and I just rolled my eyes and walked to his door.

"Umm, yeah, whatever. I'll just come by here at the appointed time, and we'll walk to Zim's house alright?"

He stopped laughing abruptly, and coughed in embarrassment, before replying in a normal voice,

"Oh, sure yeah. Of course."

I rolled my eyes once more and exited Dib's room.

As I was about to make my way to the front door, I heard a voice coming from directly beside me.

"So your Dib's new 'friend' huh? I must say I'm surprised that he has any at all."

I jumped in surprise, and then whirled around to face the owner of the almost completely emotionless voice.

I found myself looking at a girl with short purple hair and a game boy in her hand, who was staring at me with an almost non-existant sneer on her face.

"Uh...yeah I am."

I said nervously. This girl scared me somehow.

"Well, whatever. I'm quite positive that you'll leave him soon too. Everyone does. He's too much of a weirdo to keep any friends for long."

What he heck...why was this girl talking about Dib so badly?

I realized that this must be his sister or something, and I instantly felt livid at her for being so evil to her own brother.

Just as I opened my mouth to make a rude retort, she shoved me aside and stomped past without another word to me.

'What a mean person.'

I thought, seething as I followed her into the living room.

When I got there I spotted the girl playing what looked like a Game Slave 2 game.

I chose to ignore her for the time being, and simply left Dib's house thinking about what we were supposed to being doing that Saturday.

I could deal with the girl later...taking out Zim came first.

I might not mind too much about him being an alien, but I knew that he planned to take over earth, well of course, what other motivation would he have for being here, and I was NOT going to let that happen!

He must be stopped at all cost, because-oh wait a minute, was that...the sound of an ice cream truck? Yes. Yes it was! Yay, ice cream!! I'll think about everything later, right now, it's time to get some delicious, frozen snacks!

A/N: Yes, I know this chapter was short but my brain is now on 'Empty' so this is all I could drag out. Now review or else I will take Zim's side and help take over earth and destroy man-kind! Zim: Really? Me:...Naw I'm just kidding! Zim: Curse you! Me: Right back at ya! Please review guys! Your the best!


	5. WRiter's Block Chappiee!

Writer's Block Chappie!!

A/N: This chapter's horrible because it's supposed to be. It's a substitute chappie until I get over my writer's block and can write a good chappie. Enjoy the randomness!!

Adria and Dib burst into Zim's base like they owned the place. Then Zim jumped out of nowhere and started firing burning rocks at them from a really cool looking gun.

Then Dib cried out "No fair you used my idea!"

And Zim replied "What are you talking about? I came up with this on my own!"

Then Adria said "Whatever let's just get this over with."

Then they all shot at each other.

Adria and Dib shot at Zim, and Zim shot at them.

In in the end no one was left standing because they knocked each other down.

Dib was on fire and so was Adria and Zim.

Zim stood up and turned on some sprinklers and everyone was all wet and grumpy but at least they were alive.

(Zim had on a special suit so he didn't get wet.)

They all called a truce for the time being and everyone was happy.

Dib and Adria left, and Zim sat on his couch and watched tv.

The End.

Holy CRAP that was terrible. But that's what happens when you decide to write a chapter at 6:10 in the morn. And it was kind of fun to write too. Yup. Leave a review please or what's left of my sanity will drain from me. Thank you.


	6. I Got a Crush on You!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LoliPear (who requested the chapter) and JoeMerl (who stuck with me all throughout the story, and who is also a really good friend to me.) Enjoy guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.

Crossing my arms I sighed and glanced over at Dib who looked as put out as I did, maybe even more so.

"Hey Dib…too bad the plan didn't go so well huh?"

"Yeah well…there's always next time Adria. There's always next time."

I shook my head in bewilderment. This guy was certainly persistent; I'd give him that much credit at least.

"Hey Dib, why don't we get something to eat? Icecream sound good to you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sure, why not?"

While getting our icecream I thought of various ways that we could get back at Zim. One was giving him a handshake and then making sharp spikes come out of a specially made glove. Or…maybe offering him gum that glued his mouth shut…or…

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

I blinked and snapped out of my reverie.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?"

"I was telling you that your icecream was dripping."

"Wh-oh. Crap!"

I quickly licked the sweet liquid off the cone and gave Dib a grateful grin.

"As a reward for the warning, I think I'll give you a few tips on how to take out Zim.

Or…at least get him back for stealing our idea."

His eyes lit up like firecrackers.

"Awesome! Let me hear them."

So I told him everything I could think of, and as I spoke, the malicious grin on his face grew wider and wider, until he looked like the Grinch getting an early Christmas present.

"Yes!!! Those are all excellent ideas! I knew it was a good thing letting you help me with my plot to destroy that despicable extraterrestrial. This is the end for him! Muhahaha!!!"

Sweatdropping, I decided to let him enjoy his boasting for now. After all it might only end up in tears as well as I knew this guy by now. It seemed that every attempt to destroy his alien fiend always ended in tragedy, and for that I truly felt sorry for him, so why not let him have his moment now? He definitely deserved it for trying so long.

Going back to my sugary treat, I observed him thinking curiously about how well we clicked together. Even though he **was **a little insane, he was a good guy, and highly intelligent. And I liked him because he wasn't superficial like some guys; he didn't attempt to be someone he wasn't. He was just…Dib.

Crazy, smart, alien hating, Dib.

Suddenly, he noticed I was staring at him and worry shone in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Do I have icecream on my face or something?"

"Huh? Oh no…I was just uh…"

"Let me guess, thinking again?

"Uh…yeah."

He laughed, and I turned away, blushing profusely.

"What were you thinking about this time?"

I decided to be truthful.

"You."

"Me?"

Understandably he sounded surprised and I looked back at him with a shy smile.

"Yes you. I was thinking about how you never tried to be any else but who you were.

How you were never fake or superficial like some people are."

His cheeks turned a light pink and he grinned.

"Well of course. I think it's stupid for humans to create a false character. They should just be who they are. After all most of the time, the person they are pretending to be is the one person they end up hating."

"Wow Dib, that was very insightful."

The blush on his face intensified.

"Well I **am **a genius you know."

I laughed at that statement.

"That's true. It's probably because that big head of yours absorbs so much information."

I burst out laughing at my own joke.

"Why you! That's not funny!!! Stop laughing this instant!"

That only made me laugh more.

"I mean it!"

More laughter.

"That's it!"

He lunged at me and playfully tackled me to the ground.

Our empty cones fell to the floor as we rolled around play fighting.

People walked by and stared at us in bewilderment but we took no notice of them.

Finally we calmed down and sat up laughing like idiots.

The moment our chuckles began to die, Zim's robot Gir, ran by us screaming out nonsense at the top of his lungs.

"I'm naked, I'm naked! Yippie!!! Look I'm naked! My butt is bare! Rofl! Haha!"

Needless to say, we immediately burst out into loud cackles once more and couldn't stop for a long time.

Holding my sides, I managed to talk between giggles.

"That was, haha, the funniest, hehe, thing I have ever, hahaha, seen!"

"I know. It was so, hilarious! Hehehehe!!!"

We continued chortling for a few minutes, and then managed to settle down.

Dib wiped a tear from his eye and chuckled.

"Wow I haven't laughed so much in a long time."

I busied myself with straightening my wrinkled shirt out.

"I know what you mean. It's been awhile for me too."

Feeling more at peace than I had been in decades, I tilted my head to the sky and breathed in deeply.

"You know something Dib. I haven't had so much fun with anybody before. I'm really glad I got to know you. You're a really interesting person."

"Heh, people say that all the time. That I'm interesting I mean. I guess it's true, I **am **a bit different from most people. It's one of the things that make me so unpopular I guess."

Feeling a pang of sympathy, I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But you're really unique and that's a good thing. You don't want to be like all the many senseless morons in the world, do you? You don't need other people, I'm sure you can live without all the airheads in this town."

"But I don't want people to think I'm a freak. I **want**to be normal, but I just can't seem to be able to accomplish that."

That made me angry. Who cared what everyone else thought? _I _liked him and that's all that mattered.

"Dib you big dummy! You don't understand do you? What does it matter what anyone else thinks. We are who we are, so why try to change that? You said that yourself remember?"

He blinked slowly as if he had been brought back to reality.

"Your right. I did say that, didn't I? I don't care what any stupid retard thinks of me! I am who I am darn it, and they better love it because I'm not changing! Hah! Take **that **you ignorant imbeciles!!!"

Once more I found myself shaking my head at his dramatics.

'_He really is eccentric_.'

My thoughts were once again interrupted when he got really close to me with a wide grin on his face.

It was unexpected to say the least, and I was tempted to move away, but stopped myself.

"Uh…what?"

"Thank you. You actually made me feel good about myself for the first time in my life. I owe you a lot."

"Umm…your welcome. It was no problem, really. I just thought I should help you, that's all."

"Well, thanks a lot."

"Okay…"

I was uncomfortably waiting for him to move away. At long last he did, and I could breathe freely again.

"You know, we should hang out again more often."

I found myself smiling again at his words.

"Yeah…we should; this was fun."

And that was it.

We spent a bit more time just sitting there, and then afterwards we went to our separate homes.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sitting on my bed, my head was filled with thoughts of _him. _

That big-headed boy had stolen more than my sanity, he'd stolen my heart. (A/N: That was friggin' cheesy! I'm **never **saying that again! XD)

I had a huge crush on him and there was no use denying it. The question was…did he like me back?

Oh, sure I knew he did as a friend, but what about something more?

With a sigh, I forced myself to stop thinking about it and threw myself on the covers hugging my pillow.

Closing my eyes, I decided not to think about you-know-who anymore that day.

It only made me sad and confused anyway.

A/N: Oooh I'm terrible, leaving it like this, aren't I? ^^ Well just review and I'll see if I can force another chapter outta me, kay? Until then, stay beautiful...or handsome, or whatever XD I'm high off sugar, I am, hehehe!!! See ya when I see ya! *Disappears in a puff of smoke.*


	7. Let's Do This Thing!

A/N: Hey guys! Aren't you glad to see me? *A cricket chirps loudly in the heavy silence.* O-okay then. I get the point. No, seriously, I am so sorry. I can't believe how long I've been away. I have no excuses other than, life has really thrown a lot of crap my way and its been hard for me to think straight. I finally managed to overcome my writer's block though, thankfully, and I now present you with a new chapter.

Before you begin reading however, I have a few things to say.

A few people suggested I make this chapter in Dib's POV and so I did. It wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought it would be thank goodness. In fact, I think I did a pretty good job.

One person suggested I make Zim stalk Adria. Maybe there will be a little manipulating on Zim's part. You know, kidnapping Adria in a spaceship to tick Dib off, or using her in some other manner. You'll have to wait and see what I do. That was an excellent suggestion though.

You may notice in this short chapter that dib displays some...feelings for Adria. Perhaps her earlier question about how he feels for her will be answered soon.

Alright, alright. I'm done. You may, **finally**, start reading chapter 7.

Day 1: Go to school. Fight with Zim. Get Detention. Leave school. Hang out with Adria.

Day 2: Go to school. Fight With Zim. Get detention and a lecture. Leave school. Plan an attack on Zim with Adria.

Day 3: Go to school. Fight With Zim. Recieve death threat from Ms. Bitters. Leave school. Attack Zim, fail, get comforted by Adria.

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

I'm sensing a pattern here.

Oh well.

It is Saturday. As there is no school today, the pattern has a noticeable difference. Because my last-_our_-last attack ended in bitter failure, I have decided the only thing to do was use an idea that was so crazy...it just might work.

I thought of it, and, surprisingly, Adria went along with it.

"We'll pretend to surrender. Give up. Forfeit. I'll then invite Zim in my house. Into my _room_. I'll offer him a seat on my bed, then-I'll **strap him to it! **I'll bind him, and torture him! Make him eat earth food. Stuff a dirty sock up his nose. Scrape my nails down the wall and make an annoying sound. Shove headphones on his antennas and turn the volume up on the ipod! His antennas will bleed! His brain will melt! We'll have **him **begging for mercy! Oh, the revenge will be almost _too _sweet to enjoy!"

My partner in crime was not quick to be impressed.

"Okay genius. But just for curiousity's sake, what will you do if he somehow gets loose?"

"The answer is simple: he won't. Zim usually uses lasers to free himself, and the strap I'll use to bind him with is made of strong material that is hard to break."

"Hard. But not impossible, right?"

I heaved a sigh. This girl. Couldn't she give it a rest?

"Trust me, he won't get loose. But-on the off-chance he does, don't worry. I've booby-trapped _everything _in my room. He won't get away."

"Booby-trapped...isn't that a little dangerous?"

She was giving me that, 'Are-you-_serious_?' look I truly hated.

I smirked. "For me, no. For Zim...yes. Listen Adria, some risks **have **to be taken. I can't destroy Zim if I'm worried about personal safety."

She glared at me. "What about my safety? Doesn't that matter? I have to take risks too, you know."

I took her hand and squeezed it in a brief show of affection. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. Even if I go down in battle, I'll make sure that despicable creature never harms you. Alright?"

She wet her lips and nodded. Seemingly unable to speak.

I let go of her hand, cheeks coloring lightly. I disliked showing my embarrasment. Being nervous has become a habit when I'm around her. Thankfully, I could still concentrate enough to do what needed to be done.

Before I could say a word, my girl friend-not like that, okay?- seemed to realize something she'd nearly forgotten.

"Dib!" I flinched. She yelled it, hitting the 'I' with a high note. How did girls get their voices to produce such a high pitch anyway? Yikes.

"I meant the room. I can't defend myself against your traps. Especially when I don't know what they are."

"Well, just be careful. Most of the traps are set to go off when they sense Zim and no one else. It won't be as dangerous for you."

"Now I feel reassured."

There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but the smile on her face kept me from getting irritated.

I cleared my throat. "Zim is smart, I think. A bit of a dimwit at times, but even he won't be convinced easily. We have to be clever, sly, sharp-witted. We have to use every ounce of our intelligence to fool his tiny alien brain."

It was Adria's turn to smirk. "That won't be difficult."

I grinned. "Not with his intellect."

"So, are you ready to put our greatest, most fool-proof, plan into action?"

She raised a brow. "Fool-proof?"

I growled in frustration. "Are you, or aren't you?"

She released a playful laugh that made my heart skip a beat. "Of course. Let's do this thing!"


	8. Failed Plans, Fire, And a Betrayal

A/N: Another chapter! What a shocker, eh? As you can tell from the title, someone is gonna betray somebody. Wonder who it could be?

Note: In future chapters there may be a brief love triangle between Dib, Adria, and Zim. You'll see why soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.

"Wahaha, congratulations on getting caught in your own trap, Dib-filth."

The big-headed boy ignored him, using all his mental will to force his body into absolute stillness. If he struggled, or even squirmed a little, the collar around his neck would electrocute him.

Adria carefully placed a small bomb into the hole in the center of the leather strap, moving away swiftly. The tiny bomb detonated, shattering the band into a thousand tiny parts, but leaving Dib's neck unmarked. He fell the short distance from the ceiling where he had hung by the collar attached to the wall by a leash to the floor.

The girl's intense caramel gaze rested on him.

"Not one word." He was already inwardly kicking himself, but neither had time to really converse seeing how a certain alien had picked up a harp the size of his body and was currently plucking the strings expertly. A soothing melody came from it causing them both to become very sleepy.

"Excuse me, but why do you have s-so many - yawn - weapons lying around?"

Dib was struggling just to keep his eyes open. Instead of answering her question, he shoved a pair of earmuffs on her head and reached into a drawer for another set, frantically fighting sleep.

The tired feeling had gone away as soon as her ears were covered. She had already known, however, that the instrument that rested in the extraterrestrial's hands was one designed to put the innocent victim to sleep.

Adria snorted at a dozing Dib, whos head laid against a dresser. Pulling out the protective head gear that Dib had been reaching for, she placed it snuggly over his ears.

Instantly the snoring boy jerked awake, eyes narrowing in annoyance. He could hear the frustation in Zim's tone, but wasn't listening to his angry words.

How did it all end up this way?

Oh yeah, Zim had - unknown to Dib and Adria - been suspicious from the start. Though the two put on a convincing act, Zim knew something was wrong. Dib didn't give up - it just wasn't like him. It wasn't normal Dib behavior. And he would never in a million years let him in his private sanctuary - his room, nevermind his house. The alien, knowing something was up, was prepared for trouble before he stepped foot inside the small building.

He grabbed everything he could conceal in an outfit. Including the outfit itself, which was water-proof, fire-proof, and even acid-proof. A very advanced suit indeed.

Dib was right about one thing - Zim usually used lasers to free himself. This time though, he had wriggled his hand discreetly into a pocket and slid out a miniature sword, no not knife, a very tiny sword, and used it to cut himself free.

Zim hadn't underestimated dib at all. He knew it would take awhile to get loose as the genuis boy's inventions were top-notch, and not to be sniffed at. He had stalled by talking and acting normally. Once he was free, a floorboard under him slid aside, almost causing him to fall into a hidden pit. If he hadn't activated his jetpack in time, by pushing a button on a back-pack like jet-pack, he would have landed in an ocean of what looked like hot lava.

After that the fighting began. While strapped to the bed, Zim had indeed been tortured, but he resisted the pain and humiliation just so he could pull off his brilliant plan. If he defeated Dib in his own sanctuary, he could certainly prove himself to be the slyest, cleverest, more intelligent-by-far, species. He even used the weapons that Dib had around his room. Even though he got caught in a few traps, he managed to free himself every time, infuriating his enemy all the more. Dib getting caught in his own trap was just an added bonus. The not-always-so-bright extraterrestrial had a feeling that the traps were meant to detect him and no one else, by his scent, body temperature, everything. So, why then did the leash attack the worm baby Dib and not himself? It was very puzzling indeed.

Dib released a yell of frustration and suddenly left the room. Adria and Zim gawked at the door he retreated from and then stared stupidly and with stunned expressions at each other. Suddenly some great force kicked the door nearly off its hindges. Standing in the doorway, grinning insanely and holding a giant combined device mimicking the water, fire, etc guns from before, was a crazed Dib.

Adria's chocolate orbs nearly popped from their sockets. Did he blow up the guns or something? They were huge.

Zim was suddenly feeling a little bit nervous, but he didn't let that show.

"Ha! Your flimsy earth device didn't work last time. What makes you think it will do anything now?"

A cold stare was his only response.

Without warning, all of the buttons were pushed at once. First, ice water shot out in an huge flood, drenching and freezing Zim. Then, a torrent of boiled water was propelled in his direction. The alien tried to dodge, but was one second too late. The stream of hot liquid landed on him, damaging his special, nearly everything-resistant suit. (A/N: The suit was not created to protect against BOILED water. Though fire does it no harm, hmm...) Adria looked on from the safety of his bed, which she was hiding under with with naked awe. She could learn a thing or two from this maniac. She really could.

Before Dib could push another button, Zim activated his jet-pack, the wings darting out on either side from the force. He flew to the ceiling, where he meant to escape by bursting through it, but Dib pointed the gun at it and the wings of the pack caught on fire, sending him dropping out of the air like a dead bird. He dropped onto the floor and began rolling desperately attemping to put the flames out.

Dib stared for a moment, transfixed. '_That's it, thats what I need to do.'_

He shot a liquid that was clear, but not water all over Zim's body. Adria would know the strong-smelling fluid anywhere.

She darted from the bed as she sensed what was about to happen.

Placing herself firmly between Zim and Dib, the girl stared at Dib with large, meaningful eyes.

"Don't do this Dib."

Dib narrowed his eyes. "Why are you defending him? He's our enemy!" She opened her mouth to answer, but he cut her off. "It doesn't matter. I have to do this."

He pushed Adria aside with almost inhuman strength. She landed on her bottom and gazed at her friend sadly.

"We can find another way-"

"No. This is the only way to defeat him. Face facts-he won't stop trying to destroy our world. We have to take him out before he takes us out."

"There must be another way to stop him."

"There is no other way."

His voice was resolute.

Adria said nothing more, but shut her eyes tight against the impending sight.

During their short conversation Zim had been fiddling with something in secret. With an almost eerie calm, Dib hit the button for 'fire'. Within seconds Zim's entire body was on fire, the flames spreading quicker than they would have without the gasoline that Dib had poured on him. The alien let out a bone-chilling scream and rolled with frantic, jerky movements. The fire was burning his flesh through his clothes. It was agonizing.

Adria acted quickly, and completely on impulse. She stood up and grabbed the bulky device, and wrenched it out of Dib's hands with shocking strength. Aiming it at Zim, she pushed the button for 'water,' and an icy stream jetted out, cooling Zim and putting out the flames. She couldn't look at Dib while conflicting feelings tore at her heart. As she watched Zim shudder and moan, both from the pain of the fire and the coldness of the water, she couldn't help but pity him a bit. But she knew she had done something horribly wrong and that Dib would probably never forgive her for it. He was slowly getting over his surprise at her wresting the gun out of his grip, and was now looking from a drenched Zim to a scared Adria, his expression torn between confusion, hurt, anger, and slight sadness.

Zim broke the silence by jumping up and screaming with fury, "This is not over, Dib-stink. I will have my revenge yet! You'll rue the day you crossed me Dib-filth! You'll **rue **it!"

And then he ran to the door, smashed the steel lock with a metal hammer, and darted through it. He paused and looked back, staring at Adria with an unreadable expression. This only lasted a moment, then he was off down the hall, dissapearing when he stormed down the stairs.


	9. Adria's Second Chance

A/N: Go ahead and shoot me, I don't care anymore. This chapter is short as well as late, but I really don't care. I'm thinking about starting the next chapter right away, with the knowledge that I could screw it up royally if I do, because at least then I'd be moving the story along. You can tell me not to, but I'll probably do it anyway, because I have sort of an idea of what I want to do. Kind of. Anyway...lets move to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

A long, uncomfortable, and undeniably awkward silence stretched between the two friends. The tension was so thick, you would need a chain saw to slice through it.

Adria stared at the ground feeling decidedly uneasy. What she had done was wrong. And truly unforgivable. She couldn't begin to hope for redemption. She had betrayed Dib, killing his trust in her with one stupid move. One completely, and utterly, idiotic act. That's all it took to shatter the faith he had in her. Adria knew that their friendship was probably similarly broken. All she could do now was leave with whatever dignity she hadn't damaged.

She turned and started for the door, but a hand grasped her arm in a rough, unfriendly manner. Before she knew what had happened, she was shoved against a wall, two hands clenching her arms in an unrelenting grip. Dib was staring her squarely in the eye, his unreadable expression unnerving. The genius boy with the overly large cranium didn't say a word for a long moment. He just scrutinized her face, as if trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Why did you do it? Why did you stop me from elimating that scum off the face of the earth?"

His voice was soft, yet harsh and insistant. The coarse tone made her flinch guiltily.

"I-I don't know. It just seemed wrong somehow."

His chocolate eyes narrowed, the fire burning in the dark orbs making them flash in anger.

"**What**! How could it be wrong? I was _winning_. I had won. But then you-you **ruined **everything! That _thing _is our enemy. He's trouble Adria. He wants to destroy earth for Christs sake! You know that, so why? _WHY_?"

She closed her eyes, fighting tears. Why...that was a good question. When she had witnessed Zim rolling on the floor, shrieking in horror and pain at being roasted alive, she had felt bad. It was that simple. It felt so heartless and cruel to fight that way. To her anyway. What was wrong with her? God, she was so stupid! Choosing Zim over Dib, over the world - _her _world, Dib's world...how could she?

Her lip trembled. Her hands shook. A cold sweat broke out on her forehead. Her stomach squirmed uneasily. Her heart throbbed painfully, threatening to burst out of her chest with every agonized beat. She opened her eyes, the tears brimming, but not yet falling.

Because of her empathy for the extraterrestrial everything was fucked up. She had screwed up royally. She could no longer justify her actions and simply went limp, lowering her head, letting her short, black hair obscure her torn expression.

Dib was split between emotions. On one hand, he was pissed at the girl for what she had done. That was such an imbecilic thing to do. How could she help that fiend? By saving him, she had doomed the planet. He wanted to scream, curse her for all he was worth. But he couldn't do that while she was slumped over like a downcast child who was scolded by her dad for getting mud on the carpet.

He stepped back, releasing her. She didn't look up. It was as if she was waiting for him to explode. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was something he only did when under severe stress. Dib closed his eyes for an evanescent second, speaking upon opening them.

"What you did is unforgivable. I will, however, forgive you, if..."

Her head jerked up, the force causing the bones in her neck to pop, but she took no notice of it. Her caramel orbs went wide at his words. What was he saying? Was he giving her another chance?

"If what?"

"If you take Zim out for me. That's the only way to fix this."

She gaped at him, aghast. He wanted her to kill Zim? That was impossible! She wasn't a killer. From the very beginning she had wanted to help him, if only to stop Zim from taking over earth, but going about it this way was...was...

Dib raised an impatient brow.

"Well? Are you willing to do it...or no?"

"Uh...er...umm..."

She took a shaky breath. If it was all she could do then she'd try her best. She couldn't - _wouldn't_, let Dib down.

"Alright, I'll do it."

He smiled humorlessly.

"I am not 100% certain that I trust you, but I'll let you do this anyway. If anything goes wrong, I'll finish off that freak myself."

"I should go now."

She just wanted to be out of there. Suddenly the room felt confining. Adria was reminded of a butterfly in a jar - claustrophobic and desperate for fresh air and open space.

Before Dib could say a word, she sprinted out the door and down the hall, practically racing for the stairs.

He scowled as she left his house. She had better follow orders and kill Zim - or he **would**.


	10. My Enemy Is My Ally?

A/N: I won't ask you to f- *Reviewers throw stones - literally.* OW! Like I said, I won't ask you to forgive my long absence; I know its unforgivable. What I do ask you to forgive is this short chapter after so long a wait. You know what they say - good things take time. Heehee. *Crickets chirp.* *Cough.* Well, then. On to other comments. It's been awhile now since I've seen Invader Zim, so describing Zim's house was a bit of a problem...Until I found a description on a wonderful site called wikipedia. Yippie! Figuring out what to make Gir say is frustrating sometimes, because I don't want to make him too smart, but I don't want to make him a total moron either. And YES I know I could have watched an episode or two to see what Zim's house looked like...but then, I wouldn't have been able to stop watching and this fic would have taken even LONGER to write. Umm...anyway, wiki gives a pretty detailed description. Okay, enough of that good stuff, let's get to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: With how long I take to update, my fans would kill me if I owned Invader Zim. Uh oh - lame joke alert.

Put mildly, Adria was apprehensive. Understandable, as she was standing before the house/base of none other than the alien Zim.

"What am I thinking? This is never going to work. I knew I should have had a plan B."

She had thought the plan through carefully, and it seemed like a good idea in her head; but now, when she was actually going to act on it, it didn't seem so great.

"Dammit. Now what?"

Without warning, the door to Zim's house flew open, and a robotic metal claw reached out, grabbed Adria around the middle, and retracted into the house, the door locking with a 'click' upon closing.

Zim had been tending to his injuries when he heard Gir yelling - nothing new there - however, it was _what _he was yelling that got his attention.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Oooh a guest. I never get company. Bring out the snacks! Whooeeooooee!"

Zim had immediately found a camera and spied the girl right away. He was instantly filled with anger. How dare she trespass on the glorious Zim's property?

Not wasting a moment, Zim used a robotic claw to drag the female human inside.

Now, they were in the living room. As usual, Gir was being a pain, running in a circle and screaming, "Oh happy dayz! A visitor, a guest, company! I finally have someone to watch Lord of the Rings with! Squee!"

Zim finally snapped.

"Gir, cease your yelling at once."

Gir stood up and saluted.

"Yes, sir. Right away, surrr!"

The robot plopped down on the couch and turned the tv on, ignoring everything but what was on the screen.

Zim fixed an intense stare on Adria, causing her to flinch. Normally she would be braver, or indifferent, but she was in the alien's house, and without a weapon at that. These factors contributed to her fear, making her suddenly much less courageous.

Zim walked forward, and without a word, pressed a button on the claw, causing it to release Adria, and retract to...somewhere in the house.

Though now free, Adria felt frozen in place. Her initial plan was to visit Zim at his house, somehow convince him she was on his side - which she thought would be made easier, seeing as she **did** save him before, - and then turn on him and attack when his guard was down. Now, however, she felt uncertain of the future success of this plan. He was suspicious of her, and trust was what she needed for the plan to work.

'_This-this is bad. Really bad. Now what do I do?_'

Zim finally spoke.

"Accomplice of Dib-stink, helper of my nemesis, and the pain in my posterior, why have you come to the glorious Zim's house?"

_I don't suppose saying I was bored will get me out of this tight spot. Maybe I should just act natural. If I pretend I want to be his friend, his ally, he might believe me. Then I can carry out my plan._'

Adria gave him what she hoped was a devious look.

"I've decided to join your side. Dib is an idiot. Dealing with him is troublesome and annoying; I would rather work with you. It would be an honor to be around someone so awesome. Plus, Earth is boring. There's nothing for me to do here; I want to explore the galaxy and visit alien planets. Please - let me join you."

The words made her want to vomit. Every one was a lie; still, it was neccessary to say whatever she thought would convince him. She only hoped it would work.

Zim was quick to be distrusting.

"Why should I believe you? You could be saying exactly what Dib-stink wants you to. Do not take the glorious Zim for an idiot!"

Adria started to get nervous. He didn't believe her! She had to convince him no matter what! And then, she realized she had a decisive arguement.

"I saved you from becoming a flame-roasted, crispy snack! And you still don't believe I'm on your side?"

Zim looked uncertain for a brief second, and then his features hardened. He pointed a finger at her while loudly saying his piece.

"You only did it because you didn't like me being hurt. But if there was another way to defeat me, you'd do it. Admit it! **Admit it**!

Adria rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and leaning to the side.

"I don't care about defeating you anymore. If I really wanted to stop you, I would use any method possible. Sure, I don't like seeing you get hurt - but if I really cared about you destroying earth, or humans, I would kill you with my own hands. The very fact that I rescued you shows that I really do want to be your ally. Stop being so stubborn and let me help you."

Again, Zim faltered. Gripping his chin thoughtfully, he studied Adria carefully. After a long pause, in which Adria stood nervously under the extraterrestrial's gaze, Zim broke the silence.

"Alright, you can join."

"Oh, come _on_, I-_whaaa_?"

She ended the sentence in a surprised and very comical fashion.

"I said you can join, human scum. But your on trial, because I still don't completely trust you. I, like, trust you maybe...60 percent. No, 58 percent. ...Maybe. _And I __will be watching you veeery closely_. If the glorious Zim thinks even for a minute, or half a minute, that you are untrustworthy, he will send your traitorous behind to the afterlife! Wahahahahahaha!"

While Adria was still trying to recover from the shock of Zim's abrupt change of heart, Gir was walking into the room from the kitchen with - yum! - a plate of glazed donuts. (A/N: I'm hungry, alright?) As soon as he saw Adria, he skipped over and offered her the plate.

"I demand that you eat these delicious donuts right now!"

Adria shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

Actually, her stomach was tied in knots from nervousness. This plan was looking good so far, but would it really work? And if it did, would she really have the heart to kill Zim? Also, Dib didn't know about this plan. What would he say when he saw her with the enemy?

Gir was obviously not pressing any further. He turned to Zim and showed him the plate.

"Why thank you, Gir. Don't mind if I do."

While the two of them were eating the sugary treats, Adria was worrying more and more.

In the end, how would this all turn out?

A/N: Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun! Suspenseful, ain't it?

Zim: That was a horrible ending! I demand that you continue this story!

Adria: I hate to agree with Zim, but, what's the deal? You leave your reviewers hanging like, forever, and then you give them this crap?

Goldenstar: *Gasp!* C-crap?

Adria: Yes, crap. It's short as hell, and the cliffhanger was just wrong. You HAVE to keep writing.

Goldenstar: B-but suspense makes a story good.

Adria: Bullcrap.

Goldenstar: *Eye twitches.* Don't make me sic Gir on you.

Gir: My bite is worse than my bark! Woof!

Goldenstar: That's all - for now. Till next time.


	11. The Part Of An Ally

A/N: Sorry, this chapter is short too, BUT I did update sooner than last time. The problem is I'm on a library computer, so I'm on borrowed time. I might not have gotten this chapter out if I wasn't motivated by Dire Hope and LaynThePurpleRaccoonGirl's reviews. This short chapter is for you guys. Thank you for pushing me onward!

Disclaimer: I own Dib and Zim. *Fangirl squeal.* Adria: Dib is mine, darnit! Dib: I don't belong to anyone! Gaz: Dib is my slave, he belongs to me. Dib: *Frustrated.* Gaz! Zim: Enough! Let us commence with the story. Goldenstar: I'm with Zim on this one. Here we go!

"So, Zim, what plan do you have to conquer Earth?"

Adria had to act like she was part of Zim's team – as small a team as that was – this meant she had to be subservient, and complying. From what she knew of Zim, he liked to believe he was always right, and he wanted people to treat him as a dominating figure. If she wanted her plan to work, she had to please him, and in order to do that, she had to be a person that would satsfy him.

Zim moved close to her and stared at her with a raised brow.

"I was actually hoping you could help me with that. You see, as a human, you know things about this filthy planet that even I, the glorious Zim, don't know. I require your knowledge about Earth, human female, to assist me in evolving a plan to succeed in dominating this puny sphere. Do you have any information I could use for taking over this world?"

Adria placed a hand to her chin, deep in thought.

She had to at least "pretend" to help him, or he might get suspicious or think her useless. It had to be a plan that was obvious or easy to foil, so Dib could stop it. Of course, she couldn't make it obvious that her idea was one Dib could see through. This would be tricky...Wait!

Adria smirked inwardly.

'_And bin-go was his name._'

"Everyone wears shoes; maybe we could influence them by somehow controlling their shoes - thereby controlling their feet."

Zim's face took on an expression of pure joy.

"I love it! By controlling their feet we can control them! We can bend them to our every will! We can make them do embarrassing dances in front of people! Muhahahahahahahahaha! It's perfect!"

Adria smiled, surprised to find it - for the most part - genuine. Uh oh. What was happening to her?

Zim gently placed a hand on her head, not used to showing signs of affection. Quickly, he removed it, replacing the hand on her shoulder in a congratulatory fashion.

"Pathetic human worm baby, you have shown me you are not so pathetic after all. Keep this up, and you might even surpass Gir in intellect."

Gir spoke, as if responding to his name.

"No one is superior to me! I am God; bow down before me!" (A/N: Ooh. A Death Note quote.)

Adria made a face.

"If that was supposed to be a compliment, you failed horribly."

"Impossible! I never fail."

She gave him a 'yeah-right' look, but on the inside, she was laughing. This guy was a riot.

"We shall commence with the operation of this plan at once! First, we must proceed to the lab to create something that will alter the structure of the shoes. Gir! Stay here and guard the lab."

Gir's eyes momentarily turned red.

"Yes, master."

Instantly, he went back to normal.

"I'm gonna watch the Scary Monkey show."

Zim walked across the living room and to the kitchen. Adria followed. Zim then stood in front of a toilet that opened automatically. Adria looked at him, confused.

"Umm...if you're gonna do your business, I'm leaving."

"What? No! This is the top secret entrance to the lab."

Adria looked aghast.

"Your kidding!"

"I never kid."

She rolled her eyes. Honestly.

"I don't think I can go in there."

Zim scoffed.

"The glorious Zim has done it many times. If I can do it, a pathetic human like you can do it as well."

Adria had to resist a strong urge to glare at him. How conceited could you get?

"Since you are an ignorant worm baby, I will show you how it's done."

He put his hands on the sides of the toilet, and climbed in; then he tugged on a cord next to the toiled and it flushed himself down.

Adria cringed.

"The things I do for love."

She mimicked Zim and flushed herself down the toilet.

Goldenstargirl: Well, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Obviously, I have to come up with some idea as how to have everyone's shoes altered. **That** won't be easy. Then, I have to bring Dib into one of the future chapters. Dib and Adria's confrontation will be fun to write. Till next time!


	12. Character Greetings!

Disclaimer: Um, don't own.

Goldenstargirl: This isn't a chapter. Sorry! I wanted to let everyone know that I'll be moving soon, and though I do have a computer, it is broken, and won't be fixed for an unknown time because of certain circumstances. I don't know if I'll be moving close to a library, or if the library will even have notepad or word or whatever, so, that being said, my relative does have a laptop that is also getting repaired, and until it is repaired, I'm not sure when another chapter will be out. *Sigh.* The only thing I can think of to make things even slightly better is have the characters give all the reviewers of this story a greeting of sorts. *Sweatdrop.* Well, this will be interesting.

Gaz: I was paid in batteries to say this. JoeMerl, you're not as annoying as my idiot brother Dib. Congratulations.

Dib: Ignoring that comment, Kiakamon, thank you for reviewing. Your support really helps motivate me to take down that alien Zim!

Adria: xx-A-Little-Birdie-xx, thanks for the reviews; you're support is totally appreciated.

Gir: Kazehane-Rhapsody, thanks for the cupcakes. I love you!

Zim: She did not give you cupcakes, Gir. Invader Catara, thank you. I will annihilate you last when I conquer this pathetic ball of filth.

Gaz: Urgh. Girpiggy, dispite your username, (Golden: She hates gir, lol.) you're not so horrible. Maybe.

Golden: *Eye twitches.* Way to give thanks there, Gaz.

Dib: 999 For Rent By Owner, whoo, long name, thank you for the reviews.

Adria: InvaderMelissa, you are awesome for reviewing.

Golden: *Sweatdrop.* Wh-what's with the lingo, Adria?

Adria: You tell me. I'm your oc.

Golden: Right, maybe I'm feeling weird today. Okay, moving on...

Zim: Lolipear, is that the name of an Earth food? I will remember you when I am taking over Earth.

Gir: invaderzimfannumber1, I love you! I really do!

Gaz: _**BATTERIES**_!

Golden: *Gulp.* *Hands them over.*

Gaz: Micky-Moo, thanks. A lot. Really.

Dib: Leesydreamy, thanks for your review. Now, please help me defeat Zim. The more people who help th-

Golden: Dib!

Dib: Okay, okay.

Adria: InvaderKei, you rule! Thanks a ton!

Golden: *Facepalm.* Seriously, Adria, get a grip.

Gir: You is my friend too, Girismyfrend. Let's get married and have ten kids!

Golden: *Slaps forehead.* Why me?

Professor Membrane: Though I have yet to appear in the story, I'm sure Golden will put me in soon-

Golden: Say what?

Professor Membrane: That being said, as I am a character of IZ , I think I am entitled to a greeting as well-

Golden: *Growls* **GET ON WITH IT**!

Professor Membrane: *Coughs.* Yes, well, smily the octopus, please continue to support IZ, and this story. Membrane out!

Golden: Bout time!

Zim: Victoria, your words to Golden touched my Irken heart. I almost feel bad that I have to destroy you. *Eye widens.* Al_most_.

Dib: divinedragon7, thank you for your support. If you have any ideas as to how I can defeat Zim, please send them to this number: CENSORED. Hey!

Golden: I censored it. That's cheating, Dib.

Dib: Aw, man.

Gaz: Nia Teppelin: she updated. Happy?

Golden: Gaz. You suck.

Gaz: *Reading a book, and ignoring everything around her.*

Adria: Thanks, Dire Hope. Don't we all wish she would give faster updates? *Dodges Golden's fist.*

Gir: LaynThePurpleRaccoonGirl, I love tacos. Do you love tacos?

Goldenstargirl: Well, that's that. If I've made anyone out of character or missed any reviewer, I'm sorry. I see from invaderzimfanumber1, that I've still got a lot of kinks to work out with Gir's character, and explaining some things better in the story. Maybe I should have a hiatus to take some time to perfect my mistakes and weaknesses. But I don't think anyone would be happy with a break in the story, so maybe I won't do that. Anyway, this has been fun, but like all good things, it must come to an end. I bid you adieu until next time.


End file.
